pet_simulatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Upgrades (Pet Simulator 2)
Upgrades are obtainable through playing Pet Simulator 2. The current upgrades are: Super Easy *Friendship (Gain extra EXP while friends are in the server, obtained by mining 15 coins and playing for 10 minutes) *Diamonds (Diamonds can randomly be found in drops, obtained by mining 50 coins) *Extra Slots (5 more pet inventory slots, obtained by playing for 15 minutes) *Faster Pets (Pets travel 2x faster to coins, obtained by getting 500 pet exp) *3 Pets Equipped (Have 3 pets equipped at once, obtained by opening 5 eggs) Easy *More Diamonds (Diamonds are 50% more common, obtained by getting 150 Diamonds) *Drop Cloner X (10% chance for double drops, obtained by dealing 50,000 damage) *Lucky Slots (Ability to find permanent Pet Slots in drops (rare), obtained by mining 200 coins and getting 400 pet EXP) *Lucky Eggs (25% higher chance to find rare pets in eggs, obtained by opening 25 eggs) *4 Pets Equipped (Have 4 pets equipped at once, obtained by opening 30 eggs) *Pet Teamwork (Pets mine coins faster when working with strangers, obtained by dealing 5,000 damage and travelling 2,500 feet) *Lucky Drops (+33% higher chance to get rare drops from coins, obtained by mining 500 coins) *Strong Pets (Pets do 25% more damage to coins, obtained by getting 2,000 pet EXP) Medium *Enchanted Diamonds (Diamonds drop 50% more, obtained by getting 650 Diamonds) *Sprinting (Permanently walk around faster than normal, obtained by travelling 12,500 feet and playing 2 hours) *Even More Slots (Get 20 more pet inventory slots, obtained by playing for 4 hours) *Legendary Pets (Ability to find Legendary Pets in eggs, obtained by opening 100 eggs) *Egg Discounts (All eggs are 5% cheaper, obtained by opening 25 eggs and playing for 3 hours) *5 Pets Equipped (Have 5 pets equipped at once, obtained by opening 100 eggs and unlocking 2 worlds) *Double Drops (15% double drop chance, obtained by dealing 250,000 damage) *Golden Pets (Unlocks access to the Golden Pets Machine to make Golden Pets, obtained by opening 20 eggs, and getting 90,000 coins) Hard *Diamond Deity (Guaranteed Diamond drops, obtained by getting 2,000 Diamonds) *6 Pets Equipped (Have 6 pets equipped at once, obtained by opening 400 eggs and unlocking 3 worlds) *Triple Drops (6.5% chance to drop triple loot, obtained by dealing 1,000,000 damage) *Much More Slots (Get 25 more pet inventory slots, obtained by playing for 16 hours) Insane *Hoverboard (Unlock a quick hoverboard, summoned with Q/interface, obtained by picking up 25,000 drops and playing for 24 hours) *Diamond God (Diamonds drop triple the normal amount, obtained by getting 30,000 Diamonds and mining 5,000 coins) *Slots Galore (Get 80 more pet inventory slots, obtained by playing for 50 hours) *7 Pets Equipped (Have 7 pets equipped at once, obtained by opening 1,100 eggs, getting 1,250,000 coins, and unlocking 4 worlds) *8 Pets Equipped (Have 8 pets equipped at once, obtained by opening 2,500 eggs, getting 20,000 diamonds and unlocking 5 worlds) *VIP Tickets (Unlock the ability to find VIP tickets in drops, obtained by mining 8,000 coins, opening 400 eggs, and playing for 32 hours) Impossible *9 Pets Equipped (Have 9 pets equipped at once, obtained by opening 8,000 eggs, getting 10,000,000 coins, playing for 200 hours, and unlocking 6 worlds) Category:Pet Simulator 2